Noah Dreyar
Universal Physic # Negate any negative energy or side effects # Ability to assimilate foreign power that enters his body! # Auto magic power regain God slayer Perks # Magic Resistance-''' Any magic which is not at godly level or is as strong as me cannot hu # '''Godly physic -Noah present bone becomes is harder than the iron, perhaps compares in this world any alloy to want hardly also perhaps.muscle fiber of Noah body stiffens. Rather is becomes is hard to tear. # Godly Battle instinct-''' God Slayer physique that learns from others there, Noah does not doubt, once oneself enter the battle condition, that own body will burst out compared with adrenalin function more formidable Ability instantaneously, making the body enter the most perfect battle condition, the display maximum strength. # 'Godly Magic power-' Most direct-viewing manifestation is. Noah that huge extremely Magic Power assumed geometrical time upward rises, little said that must turn had over three times! # '''Thousands of Languages * can the mystery of learn any language Magecraft in the several days, is only then studies diligently Magecraft all the year round, comprehends secret technique that spell words the Magecraft experts in Secret Technique can learn. * Others Magecraft that is possible the consumption life to comprehend, God Slayer, once success God-slaying and reincarnation then can learn automatically, making Noah not know that many time sighed darkly cheats. God Slayer Authority 1.Storm, sky and wind power (Gale) * Ability -'''Storm in light of the incarnation that the Verethragna Gale incarnation and Melqart Authority of Storm rain forms, can cause intense Storm, to a certain extent can also control the sky, summoned the Storm rain. '''2. Herculean Strength (Giant) * Ability-'''Giant in light of the incarnation that the Verethragna Bull incarnation and Melqart appearance shape forms. When uses this incarnation can go far beyond the boundary Monstrous Strength, the might sufficiently quarrying a mountain crack river. '''3. Flame from Sun (White Stallion) * Ability- Incarnation of White Stallion from Verethragna. Can summon to transport Sun White Stallion, exercises the flame from Sun. 4. Drakonid (Scarlet-red Great Dragon) A. Ability'' ' # Can transform the body as the physique of dragon, exercises the strength of dragon. # Can have to the dragon has Dragon-slaying power of formidable lethality. # Can be endured to compare immortality then strength of Energy Scales. # Can have to surmount wild nature and intuition, may be called divine skill the strength of close combat. # Can have appears Boosted Gear, exercises Sacred Gear power, obtains the strength of Boost and Transfer. It 2 abilities to him. * '''Multiplication-' Every other ten seconds. Can promote one time Noah own power. * Transfer-'''Can give promotion power to other people , to promote power of other people. '''B. Balance breaker * Noah's around the body, as if the illusory image common dragon directly overlapped above, attached in Noah's body. * That illusory image dragon resembles the gas to be the same unexpectedly, fluctuates in the Noah's whole body, like one set of dragon form whole body armor. * The armor when that set of armor, uses 『Balance Breaker』 equips with Vali almost to be the same, the difference on the difference in that is scarlet-red. It is called energy armor * He can use boost abilities without reserve. 5. Summon Beo golden wolf / D draig and Use Crush ability (Beast Herd) * Ability one: Can have Crush all Ability Phantasmal Species Avatar summoning the soul, urges for the user. * Ability two: Can have the soul in the power direct role in the goal, disregards any barrier Penetrate Ability Red Dragon Emperor Avatar summoning, urges for the user * Ability three: Can entrusts with the user Crush Ability and Penetrate Ability directly oneself. 6. Divine protection and Mage craft (Priest) * Ability- Priest in light of the incarnation that the Verethragna Youth incarnation and Noah's Rune Mage craft forms, uses this incarnation to be under Divine Protection and control spell words Ability, shelters as well as makes human obey, only has in using this incarnation situation, the user himself can use Rune Magecraft, unifies Authority itself, the Rune Mage craft might dramatically increased did not say, but also independent, no longer needs to contact with Akashic Records, then the use was equal to Mage craft of Authority degree. 7.God Speed (Raptor) * Ability- Authority of Raptor from Verethragna, may be surmounted all God Speed. 8.Regeneration Ability (fairy design/ Ram) * Ability- The incarnation that Spirit came from the Gastrea Virus strengthening to obtain regeneration Ability that forms in light of the Verethragna Ram incarnation and Noah that regardless of how serious injury, so long as causes the damage to the body, can in extremely in a short time expel, making the user restore such as beginning. It heals everything including Magic, Physical strength, Ming etc 9.lightning Ability (Goat) * Ability- Thunderclap in light of the incarnation that the Verethragna Goat incarnation and Melqart Authority of lightning forms, can the summon form the lightning the thunder clouds, can make user oneself change into the lightning, obtains to exercise lightning Ability. 10.Knight Sword and Revolver Blaze (Golden Sword human Warrior) * Ability- Incarnation of Warrior from Verethragna, fused Noah Knight Sword and Revolver Blaze, when has the full cognition to opponent, can weave spell words, forms Golden Sword, attacks, must have the full cognition by the god as the opponent words to god only Divinity, must have the full cognition by God Slayer as the opponent words to Authority of its use, can cut off Divinity, seal God Slayer Authority, even if opponent is object outside God Slayer and Heretic God, so long as is having the full cognition to opponent Ability, that can seal opponent Ability, start this incarnation in period, Magic # ultra Magic Magic Fairy glitter # ultra Magic Magic Fairy Law # ultra Magic Magic Fairy Sphere Skill 1. Leap * Using 『Extinguishing Strike』 the principle, the shock-wave will condense spread, detonates in the under foot again, forms the thrust force, helping the user obtain may be called the terrifying speed skill 『Leap』. * MC also use it to air walk. 2.Extinguishing Strike (shock-wave the fist) * the ultimate goal is to eject to have the shock-wave of terrifying might. 3. Gate of Babylon (Fate stay unlimited blade works) * Named Gilgamesh King of Heroes depending on dominating Noble Phantasm of place of entire Heroic Spirit. That is can the space of treasure storehouse be connected with named Golden, in order to the free extraction item key shape sword. * Reason that this Noble Phantasm exists, because only Gilgamesh has the legend that before death time all treasures will give to collect, takes the prototype by this legend the birth. Therefore, in treasure who this Noble Phantasm connects, in world all Noble Phantasm prototypes also. * The rank of this Noble Phantasm is e ~ a ++, according to putting in treasure the rank of Item changes. Even if here e ~ a ++ rank puts to Gate of Babylon treasure the rank of Item. * If, Gate of Babylon treasure has not put in the nice valuables and money, that is not that useful Noble Phantasm, a only pure warehouse. * On the contrary, if in Gate of Babylon has rank extremely high Item, that can reach a ++ rank of highest, lets this Noble Phantasm the weapon that suddenly becomes numerous Heroic Spirit to be able not hold a candle. * Gilgamesh in the shooting way utilizes to fight treasure Noble Phantasm that Gate of Babylon connects. However. only Noble Phantasm that not only this treasure has, also all kinds of item. * Therefore, that is one has all Noble Phantasm prototype treasure storehouses. Rather gives the prototype of human wisdom the embryonic form of valuables and money, technique and even legend time collects. Mage craft # Magic Bullet # strengthening # Rune Divine Weapons / items 1.Avalon * Its a swords scabbard given by his mothers. * its a divine defence weapon * It is known as strongest defence weapon in existence 2. Keu shape sword * It was also one of divine weapons in legend given by his mothers. * It helped him open the divine storehouse which in turn helped him get the ability of gate of Babylon Harem # Lisanna (wife) # Mira (wife) Worlds MC visits # Fairy Tail(Vol 1) # Black Bullet(Vol 2) # Absolute Duo(Vol 3) # Mahou Tsukai No Yoru(Vol 4) # Fairy Tail(Vol 5) # Campione(Vol 6) # Highschool DxD(Vol 7) # Fate/Stay Night:Unlimited Blade Works(Vol 8) # Danmachi(Vol 9) # Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance(Vol 10) # Fairy Tail(Vol 11) # Overlord(Vol 12) # Mondaiji-Tachi Ga Isekai Kura Kuru Sou Desu Yo (Vol 13) # Campione(Vol 14) # Mondaiji-Tachi Ga Isekai Kura Kuru Sou Desu You?(Vol 15) # Fairy Tail(Vol 16) # Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance(Vol 17) # Highschool DxD(Vol 18) # Danmachi(Vol 19) # Black Bullet(Vol 20) Special item # Holy grail # athena garonium # ophis snake heart[[Worlds MC visits-|''']]''__FORCETOC__